Why green is James' Favorite Color
by sorrybut
Summary: A cute how Lily and James got together story. Please read, it's my first LJ one
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans could not believe it. Her hair was green AGAIN! The note left on her pillow said,**The red goes lovely with the green, but yesterday your hair looked very brown, now you'll always match! **Lily read the note in disbelief, _Does he really think that he can just DO THIS to me? We are in 7th, for goodness sakes._ Lily groaned inwardly, things ought to have changed now that the offending marauder was head boy, but they hadn't. Well, not that much anyway.

Her stomach growled, as Lily quickly got dressed and performed a few desperate charms, making an attempt to get her hair back to normal. None of them worked, frustrated she stuffed her hair into a hat and stomped into the heads common room

"POTTER!"

"Yes my flower?"

"I am not your flower and never will be unless you undo this," Lily pointed a threatening finger towards her head.

"Oh so you mean I do have a chance…" James lazily flicked his wand causing her hair to return to it's normal auburn shade. "So Evans now that I've saved you, my damsel in distress and you SAID-"

"NO!!!!!!!!" With that she left sending him a scowl over her shoulder as she ascended down the stairs.

"Padfoot, I did it.."

"And.."

"I'm never taking your advice again,"

"She talked to you didn't she?"

"Yeah, more like yelled at me though,"

"Well I didn't promise anything except her undivided attention,"

"Yeah well, before you know it I'm going to be divided, at the bottom of the lake!"

"Prongs, next time just don't take Padfoots advice, especially when it involves aggravating Lily. You do that enough on your own," Remus had walked over shaking his head. "Yeah well it you're so smart then how come you've never even attempted to ask a girl out?" Sirius had a point, although his Lily getting tactics needed shaping up he was never without a girlfriend, sometime he had more than one.

Not so far down the table Lily was talking to Alice. The two of them had been inseparable ever since they'd met on the train. When they were little they'd planned their whole lives together marriage, kids…

"Seriously Alice, it was bright green. Like he thought that dying my hair again would make fall into his arms or something," Alice just sat there shaking with silent laughter, not only because of the green hair but because of how completely clueless her best friend was being. "Really, calm down, changing my hair to a hideous color and then expecting me to love him, sounds like one of Blacks ideas,".

Alice wasn't paying attention anymore. Frank had just sat down and her mind was elsewhere. Lily sighed, all of her classes were either with Potter or with Alice and Frank. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for the plot

Sorry Abby, it's only 628 words…. :) but its better than last chapter

History of Magic was in one of the coldest classrooms in the building. Lily pulled on her jacket as she sat down next to Alice. Somewhere in front of her the professor was droning on about Bromilius, the giant who ate three villages. Binns was getting old, this was the same lesson as the day before. Lily looked around, the old man was currently staring out the window, she leant over and wrote a note to Alice.

L: ugh, I swear he gave this lesson yesterday

A: I know, just look on the bright side, you don't have to take notes!

A: ummm I think James is trying to get your attention

Lily looked to her right, James held up a sign that read, I'm SORRY LOVE!!!!!! In large flashing letters. He looked at Remus for approval, who smiled slightly, shaking his head. Although the sorry was appropriate the love was undoubtedly going to cause her to flare up again. Remus was right, Lily's eyes flashed dangerously as she read it and then bent over writing furiously.

L:DON'T CALL ME LOVE!!!!!!

J: but I do love you

L: you don't even know me

J: Yes I do, you broke your arm when you were seven, your sister is a muggle also named after a flower, and you love mac and cheese but hate pasta.

L: STALKER

J: NO! I love you

L: Seriously Potter, do you have issues, like in the head?

J: Those who are in love are blind…. Or something like that

L: I cannot believe that I'm even allowing you the pleasure of my reply.

J: I could think of other ways for you to please me if you dislike this one…

Blushing Lily looked over to see James wriggling his eyebrows suggestively before writing again.

L: You make me sick, you know that?

J: It's good to know that I evoke some emotion, and besides, how do you know that you're not LOVESICK?

Looking more annoyed than ever Lily wrote him one last note.

L: Trust me I'm sure

At the end of class she hurried to leave, Alice trailing behind her grumbling something that was probably about a lack of Frank. Lily didn't really care, Alive would end up going mad it she spent any more time with that boy. At least he wasn't a maurader, then Alice would have even more excuses for why she should go out with Potter, double date etc. It didn't really matter anyways, Frank was running to catch up with them. Lily heard Alice squeal as he presumably hugged her from behind. Instead of disgust Lily felt a pang of something else, something Lily didn't recognize.

The feeling was short lived as James appeared next to her looking red and slightly out of breath. Lily's usual feeling of loathing soon replaced any other emotion.

"My flower-"

"Potter…"

"I mean, a flower that I wish I could call my own, will you allow me to walk you to lunch?" Seeing that the great hall was only about ten paces away the annoyed red-head nodded curtly, a gesture deserving of Professor McGonagal. (spelling, I know ack someone (ABBY?) correct me). The two of them walked in silence for about thirty seconds until James said rather suddenly, "Look Evans, I'm really sorry..about everything, the hair, notes, flashing signs…"

"Remus told you to say that didn't he?" Her tone strangely enough sounded more disappointed than accusatory.

"Well, erm…"

"And, no doubt Black was the one who came up with the green hair idea?"

"uhhhh"

"My advice to you is to stop taking advice from your friends" Lily wasn't prepared for what came out of her mouth next, "After all, no girl in her right mind would date ALL of the mauraders"


	3. Chapter 3

After saying that Lily stood there for a moment outside the great hall looking rather shell-shocked. Then upon realizing what she had just said, ran out. James called after her, now more confused than ever, but that would be the last time he got to talk to her that day.

When Alice saw James standing there without Lily she walked over to him and said rather pointedly, "Alright, what've you done now?"

"Nothing, I mean she was just giving me the usual and then she said something…"

"What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing, I can't even remember…" This was a lie. James could remember everything about that moment. The inflection of her voice, the way Lily had unconsciously stepped towards him as she said it, the odd look in her eyes.

"Well I suppose if you didn't say it and she STILL ran away then I'd better go and find her" James nodded absently, still lost in his memory, not of what she had said, but the they she'd said it.

The ways she'd made dating ONE marauder seem plausible. The way she'd almost challenged him to continue, if only he'd change his angle, be himself. The way she'd nearly told him that she preferred just James. He had always been confident in his conquest of Lily. He knew that girls liked him and he knew that the "Potter Charm" a term coined by Lily was what won them over. Yet, this was one of the original reasons for wanting his green-eyed beauty, she wasn't easy, she wouldn't give her self away just to have him. Even when he'd first met her on the train when she stumbled into his compartment on accident he'd sensed something different about her.

James was good at guessing personalities. He'd known immediately about Remus and Sirius. After all, Sirius had been planning a prank. Peter had not been as easy. The tree of them had saved him from Snivellus in first year. The poor kid was being tortured for not living up to expectations or something.

James had been standing in the entrance thinking all of this over. He hadn't moved since Alice left, Sirius came over clapping him on the back and then guided him over to their table.

"Prongsie here was in a daze!" Sirius happily announced to their friends.

"Was he in Lily-land?" Peter piped up eager to be a part of their conversation.

"I think she loves me…"

"RED ALERT RED ALERT BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! This calls for emergency actions to cure the delusional," yelled Sirius as he poured the remainder of his pumpkin juice on James' head.

"Stop boys, seriously," Remus had looked up from his book.

"Yes mother," Sirius and Peter cried in unison. Remus ignored them and turned to the now-sopping and sticky James, "Did you talk to her?" he asked as he scougified the juice.

"Yes"

"and," prompted Remus, eager to know if he had any girl-getting (Lily or no) tactics at all.

"She told me…not to take your advice anymore," James said this haltingly. Remus looked surprised, Lily knew that he encouraged James to be nice to her. Getting the idea that his friend had only told him half of the story, Moony urged his friend to go on.

"Because no girl in her right mind would go out with ALL of the marauders," James related this in such a way that showed his immense confusion.

"Well, at least Peter hasn't given you any advice…"

"The flashing letters were his idea," James managed to say this miserably and look elated at the same time.

Remus sensed James' dilemma, he had nearly given up of Lily, it was 7th year after all and now she was almost ASKING James to continue chasing her. _The girl ought to write a book about confusing boys and why she does it_ Remus mused as he thought this over.

Not wanting to prod any further the werewolf turned back to his book. Besides, be knew that James would soon be concocting a plan on his own. Next to him Sirius was talking to James, "So mate, she yours yet?"

"Not yet but ,"

"What, is she considering it?"

"No…"

"Did she say ANYTHING?"

" Yeah, I'm not supposed to take your advice and she only wants to date me, not you, Remus, or Peter…"

"Congratulations! I'll go get the bubbly,"

"No, wait, the thing is, she didn't say it in those words-"

"And you don't know if you interpreted it right. Never fear date doctor Sirius is here!" Sirius nodded in an understanding way. "So what exactly was the wording?"

"My advice to you is to stop taking advice from your friends. After all, so girl in her right mind would go out with ALL of the marauders," James thought of her as he said this.

"This one's easy! The big clue is the ALL, what she's saying ins You are a being really stupid about this but I will hang you by the balls if you stop"

"Damn, you're good at this,"

" Yeah yeah," Sirius sounded distracted, "But given the way she ran away I not so sure that Lily knows this"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, its all JK Rowlings

Lily tip-toed up to her dorm quietly, not wanting to catch James' attention. She sighed slightly as she began to get ready for bed. Talking to Alice had been useless. She hadn't trusted herself to say anything for fear something else might slip. Lily went through her things somewhat crazily as she remembered her embarrassment from earlier. Even after dumping all of her clothes on the floor she still couldn't find a shirt to sleep in. The head-girl ran briefly into the hall and grabbed a white shirt from the hamper she shared with James. It was clean and Lily slipped it over her head, less than a second later she realized her mistake. The shirt belonged to James and it smelled delicious, there was no way she was taking it off.

Instead she took off her jeans and climbed into bed. Drawing her knees to he chest Lily heard something crackle, looking to the left Lily noticed a note on her pillow. All it said was **Sleep tight- James**. Lily felt like she might be going mad, 'Here I am sitting in James' shirt reading a note from him' and the hard thing was she couldn't blame anyone else for this, it was a 100 James move. Something simple, not outwardly infuriating and it would make her think about him.

Lily fell for it, she thought about everything she knew about James. As Lily thought about her unwanted (but perhaps more wanted than before) suitor she read the note over and over again. There was something peculiar about it, she realized, it was signed James. Not Potter. "James…" she tried it out. Nothing happened. "James, James…James," "It's a nice name' she told herself, 'That's why I now have this overwhelming urge to stop calling him Potter'.

Lily was not going to fall asleep quickly that night. Her mind kept in wandering back to James. He was arrogant enough to turn her hair green, but had it been anyone elses hair she would have laughed just as hard as Alice had that morning. She also thought back to the notes they'd passed during history of magic. His attentions might seem comparable to those of a stalker, but his intentions definitely weren't. As she thought about all of this Lily sat up and slowly went downstairs not wanting to wake James up.

She saw him sitting on one of the couches with his head in his hands, not asleep but clearly drifting in and out. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she sat in an armchair across from him. Looking up he saw her and smiled slightly,

"Evening Flower,"

"hey," her reply was groggy but just the fact that she was speaking to him at all was nice.

"How come you're not in bed?"

"I could ask the same of you,"

"Eh, I just couldn't sleep," Lily was too tired and confused to notice how sweet James was being. "Plus, I didn't exactly get all of the notes in history of magic," he gestured helplessly at fis textbook.

"Silly James," Lily's tone was light an teasing," The lesson was the same as yesterday,"

"Oh, well I guess I didn't notice, I guess I was a bit preoccupied"

"Yeah," Lily laughed softly, hardly believing that she was able to joke about this. She studied his face, he didn't look well. The sleepy girl got up and crossed to him. Reaching a tired hand up to his face Lily traced the bags under his eyes. James trembled slightly, and she was surprised to learn that she had that effect on him. She asked sounding sleepier than ever, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Well, the full moon was yesterday, studying the day before…" James mumbled this incoherently, as he trailed off. Lily didn't listen anyway she was dozing off. Her head hit his chest with a soft thump, James was surprised but he told himself that she was just tired. As he pulled a blanket over them Lily snuggled deeper into his chest and into sleep. Then she said something he almost didn't hear, "How come we can't be like this all of the time, James?"

"I dunno flower, I dunno"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot ideas

James woke first, careful not to disturb Lily as she lay there sleeping. He couldn't believe that they'd just done that. He looked down at her sleeping form amused, not only had she fallen asleep in his arms but she'd stolen his shirt as well.

She stirred and snuggled closer not yet aware of who she was laying against. Then opening her eyes she realized in stages, recognizing first the smell, then the eyes, then the voice…"Morning Flower!" She jumped up

"I'm so sorry, did I do anything…"

"Nothing and I didn't come up with these sleeping arrangements either," James was quick to defend himself

"No, no I know, Look Potter, it won't happen again," The Lily he knew was back, if a more flustered version that the day before, but he hadn't given in yet,

"James, my name is James,"

"Right, well um sorry James," Lily said awkwardly, "Look, I've got to get changed. I'm meeting Alice and hopefully not Frank in Hogsmede," James almost asked if her could come but then decided not to push his luck.

Lily went to her dorm and sat on her bed more confused than ever, _Since when have I been so quick to change my mind about anything? I must have been ridiculously tired last night. And it's not like he's changed. I mean I'm the one who let him "walk" me to lunch yesterday and last week we studied together and be civil, actually it was quite fun. _ Lily sighed, thinking about how much she'd changed was doing her no good in helping her stop thinking about James.

A few moments later she looked rather wistfully into the mirror even though she looked lovely. Clearing her head, she walked down the stairs to meet Alice outside the heads common room. James watched her go and decided that he was definitely going into Hogsmede that day and Sirius was not coming with him. _Its almost Christmas anyway, I've got gifts to buy, Sirius can't come, it'll ruin the surprise. _James tried to rationalize his action guiltily. Going into Hogsmede would probably be a good thing anyway, it would take his mind off of the every-growing violence. His Aunt and Uncle had been killed just a month before.

Lily got lucky, Frank had some un-done homework, it was going to be a girls outing. As the walked through the village Lily explained all that had happened to her in the past forty-eight hours. Her friend could hardly suppress the grin that was creeping up her face, "You love him, she said in a sing-song voice.

"Do not, I'm just bad at falling asleep, that's all"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm a red-head?"

"Even red heads don't blush without cause,"

"Alice, stop I came to you for help, not to get teased,"

"You need to help yourself and admit that James is not as bad as you make him out to be,"

"Al, he dyed my hair green,"

"An constantly helps you with transfiguration and sometimes brings you breakfast on Sat-" Alice blushed, she wasn't supposed to tell Lily it was James who did that.

"What???!!!!! That's him? I thought house elves just did that for the heads"

"Nah, he just noticed one day that you sleep in on Saturdays and often miss breakfast,"

"And you know this how?" Lily was annoyed that she didn't know this and somehow Alice, who never even spoke to James did. "Did you put him up to it?"

"No! I caught him taking extra food one Saturday and asked why,"

"Hmph," Lily was disgruntled by the fact that she couldn't argue with that logic. "Wait, since when have you been eating breakfast with Potter?"

"Lils, his name is James and not only is he good for a laugh but we're two of the only 7th years who manage to wake up early enough for food on the weekend" Lily could not believe this.

"How long have you been friends with him?"

"Only this year and only on Saturday mornings," Alice said this firmly wanting Lily to understand that this was the truth and that she had not betrayed her best friend or anything of the sort.

"Fine….Look at that scarf, it's perfect for mum," Eager to change the subject Lily stepped into a nearby shop and picked up a light green winter scarf. "Oooh, Al feel it, it's so soft,"

"Very nice find, it'll match her eyes perfectly"

"Yeah," Lily moved on hoping to discover other perfect gifs in this store, because it was cold outside and the shop was warm. What Lily did discover was completely different

"Flower!" James sounded absolutely delighted to see her.

"Oh hello," Lily was annoyed that James had somehow chosen the same shop for his gifts, but less annoyed than she'd expected to be.

"That's a great color," James said gesturing to the scarf desperate to make conversation. She smiled slightly realizing that Alice had quite suddenly made herself very scarce. "Yes it's for my mum,"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine

Abby I wrote 1,242 words, and put in that bit for you, happy?????????

They meandered around the shop for a while, Lily telling her self the whole time that HE was following HER and that she as ignoring him. But that really wasn't true at all and pretty soon Lily got tired of lying to herself. When they didn't find anything else in that store the two heads walked out together to go to an interesting looking place across the street.

The bell tinkled merrily as James held the door open for Lily and then something caught his eye. It was perfect for her. He leaned in with his hand on her back and said with his mouth dangerously close to her ear, "I've found something, be back in a moment," and walked to the left, but not before feeling the shiver that coursed through her as his hand lingered on the small of her back.

Lily nodded dumbly and stood quite still for a very long time. Then she walked off, still surrounded by the wonderful haziness of being so close to him. _WHAT??? _ Lily's thought seemed to scream at her, _Since when has he ever had that effect on you?" _ Sure she tended to blush whenever he chose to call her beautiful, but still she'd never really been ATTRACTED to the not-so insufferable prat.

And yet, her legs had been reduced to jelly anyway. _Probably something to do with that hair…. And his swampy eyes…" _ Lily thought distantly her conscience not really registering what was going through her head. She closed her eyes and hugged her arms to herself thinking about something James had said to her earlier, 'It's not about winning, it's about putting up a fight'. James had been describing what being chaser was like in Quidditch and maybe his chase after her. Had she agreed to go out with him the first time he asked in 3rd year when she knew for a fact that he'd been kidding, James would have never really gotten to know her.

She would not have become the same person either. Some people might interpret what James had said to mean that the chase was more important than the catch, but Lily saw it more as her mother's philosophy when it came to boys, 'Never date a boy you weren't friends with first. Third year Lily dating third year James would have been a disaster, instead they both got a chance to grow up a little, and the reward would be just as sweet.

She decided to find him, feeling a bit lonely among her thoughts. Walking over in his direction something caught Lily's eye. It was perfect. She purchased it quickly and then shrank it before placing it in her pocket. Then she turned to find him with his back to her." You done?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Uh huh, LOOK it's snowing!" Lily instinctively grabbed James' hand and pulled him outside. Letting go she giggled and spun around trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. She saw a couple kissing outside of the Three Broomsticks and felt a pang of whatever it was that she felt when she saw Alice and Frank. But then Lily noticed the look on James' face as he watched her and the feeling disappeared instantly.

"Hey Lily!" Something cold and wet hit the back of her neck. She shrieked and spun around already packing snow to retaliate.

"You can't catch me!" Another snow ball came whizzing at her, she dodged it and saw James running in the direction of a nearby field.

"You wanna bet?" Lily ran after him and stuffed snow down the back of his shirt. James picked her up and through her over his shoulder, spinning around. Then he lay her down and she sat up half way. James held his ladylove down with one hand and held an enormous pile of snow in the other.

"You wouldn't dare," The pile neared her face.

"Who says?"

"I hate you!" The snow stopped moving all together disappeared as she squealed this unintentionally.

"But you don't do you?" Lily squirmend under his intense gaze. "You want me, you want me to keep going, you would die if I left you alone," She still sat up halfway, and he was now laying next to her one his side, propped up over her on his elbow. Now it was James' mouth that seemed to be nearing her. It changed route though and brushed her ear instead, "You would kill me if I stopped, you may have thought I was stupid, but you want this just as much as I do,"

Lily quivered and then steeled herself. _ Two can play this game_ Allowing her lips to graze his cheek Lily said slowly in a low voice, "I don't believe I'm the one who's dying here," James shivered and Lily smirked a genuine Potter smirk. "No, and besides, you can't really KNOW what I want, can you?" Her fingers reached up to the back of his neck toying with the curls that lay there, causing then to stand on end. "You really shouldn't assume anything," She let her lips connect with his cheek, jawbone, and then stopped despite the intense amount of fun she was having. Lily sat up completely, "Sure you're charming, but wasn't I the girl you could never quite figure out?"

James scrambled to get up and follow her into the Three Broomsticks, "Wait, Lily, hold up," Lily couldn't believe this as she led the way to a rather secluded table in the back. All these years he'd had her at his fingertips, infuriating her, making her blush exactly when he wanted, now the power had been transferred, it was her over him. Being friends with James was going to be fun.

"Two butterbeers please," James said as a rather large elderly woman approached their table. "Ah Greta, and how exactly is young Rosie?"

"She's doing well thank you, beauxbatons has done her good. Gotten her away from all of those boys anyways. When she came back with their drinks they sat in comfortable silence, their moment over.

"So Lily, back to the topic of your intense love for me,"

"Right because I think about you every waking second, I dream ab-"

"Only when you choose to sleep in my arms, in my shirt!" Lily just smiled her face flushed and said, "I slept well, didn't you?"

"No complaints, well actually you did talk a bit in your sleep… (imitating Lily) Oh Jmaes I love you!"

"Did not!"

Did too!"

"No you just wanted to hear that so bad that you convinced yourself that that was what you heard,"

"So you did say something!" (a/n he's not referring to the why can't we be like this all of the time) The afternoon continued on like that, they were still arguing, but now it was just playful banter.

Lily went back to the castle tired but happy. The rest of their afternoon had been a bit awkward after what had happened in the snow, but it was nice anyways. As she pulled a clean shirt of James' over her head Lily looked over to her pillow, not really expecting anything. But there was something, it was a picture that James had some kid take of the two of them outside the Three Broomsticks. Lily was smiling and with a somewhat malicious look at her real self she leaned over and kissed James.


	7. Chapter 7

Abs, it's 881, not bad right?

For the next few days Lily and James existed together comfortably but the sexual tension was clearly building. It was Christmas Eve now, most of the students had gone home, they were the only two Gryffindor 7th years who's stayed for the holidays. Alice had kissed Lily on the side of her head and told her not to think and just enjoy herself. Lily wasn't sure how that was going to work seeing that she usually over-analyzed everything but she promised to try.

The tension between them seemed to have grown to a point that she swore that the air crackled when they touched. And they did that in little ways all of the time. Her shoulders would accidentally collide with his bare torso in the morning, their knees seemed to be drawn to each other during mealtimes, James' lips would bump into her ear and neck when he leaned in to say something just to her.

Lily loved it when he did that and lately James seemed to have a lot to say. She enjoyed the trembling feeling she got so much from these quick snatches of James that Lily worried that when they finally got around to the real thing it would be disappointing.

Just the thought of kissing James sent her into such a tizzy that she felt safer knowing that they could play their little game. Lily and James were sleeping in the common room that night, hoping to see Santa. Although she had not believed in the fat man for years sleeping in the common room on Christmas eve had been a favorite tradition of hers since that first homesick holiday season. James had discovered this earlier when he'd seen her bringing extra blankets down to the couch.

"Planning on staying up for Santa Claus?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it since first year, and before that it was the living room at home," James had crossed the room to help her with an especially large blanket. He leaned in behind her his lips touching her neck briefly before saying in a low voice, "Mind if I join," He had left his head there in the crook of her neck as his flower answered in a rather strangled voice, "No, not at all," After saying this Lily had moved away slightly.

"Oh good," Moving away was no use, just hearing his voice made her shiver.

Now it was time for dinner and James was waiting for Lily as she came down from her room. He was so cute standing there like the gentleman he was (or was trying to be) that Lily couldn't resist toying with him. She walked over slowing and then hugged him around the neck finding his pressure points. His arms came to her waist uncertainly, he wasn't sure what she was up to yet. Pushing her face into his cheek Lily said pressing her self up against him for a quick moment, "Happy Christmas," and then turned to leave only looking back to ask a stunned looking James if he was coming.

At dinner James was in his element, there was no way she wasn't his and his cockiness had reached a point where it was no longer simply instinctive. As she reached for the plate of sugar cookies he grabbed them and held the plate aloft while she reached up trying her hardest to get just one cookie/

"Sorry Lils, they're all mine tonight…like you"

"James!," She grabbed at his arm which he moved slightly making it just out of her reach.

"How do you know these delicious looking morsels of sugary goodness aren't cursed or something?"

"Well I doubt Dippet would allow cursed food at his table…"

"Oh so you do trust the old man?"

"And you don't?" Another swipe was made at his arm. She was annoyed, but wanted for some reason to continue this without involving her wand. "Well he has let a few things slip here and there, our dear old headmaster A,"

"Come off it!"

"No, maybe I'll try one for you just to make sure that it's safe, you know better me than you flower…"

"Fine, just do it quickly," Lily's hands had made their may to her hips, the usual stance for an argument..

"Things so important as this are important you know, they cannot be rushed, cannot he rushed at all," James slowly liked a cookie to his lips taking a tiny bite with his eyes closed. Lily watched him mesmerized for a moment drawn from her reverie as he spoke, "Delectable, but I think another bite just might do the trick," She sighed loudly enjoying herself as again she watched him. This bite was larger and he took longer to to chew. Secretly Lily was glad, there would be more time to watch him.

James let out a satisfied breath and said, "A marvelous cookie,"

"So then…" she gestured towards the suspended plate.

"No,"

Dinner went on like this for a while, banter while playing footsie under the table. Despite how decidedly feminine playing footsie was James told himself that he was only going along with it to get closer to her. They went back to the common room full and happy both a little unsure of just what was going to happen/


	8. Chapter 8

Lily lay on her stomach facing James who was lying on the opposite couch. Drawing her knees up to her chest she patted the spot next to her on the couch. He got up slowly and sat down much closer to her than the spot she'd suggested. "What is your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question,"

"Green," James replied looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Scrambled or sunny side up?"

"Sunny side up, but sometimes it looks too perfect to eat,"

"Hmmmm," Lily bit her lip, "Swing or salsa?"

"Salsa, much more macho,"

"Ever seen a muggle movie?"

"Lily-Billy, what's with all the questions?"

"I'd like to know a little about a boy before I let him kiss me…"

"You're going to let me kiss you?" James' eyes widened, he'd been waiting for this, a little afraid of moving too fast.

"I'm thinking about it, yeah,"

"Anything else you'd like to know?" He moved closer to her

"No," James' face neared hers

"Positive?"

"Yeah,"

"Absolutely sure?" But it was too late for her to answer anyways, his lips were already on hers. Lily abandoned herself in the kiss sliding her arms around his neck and up into his already messy hair. They stopped for long enough to notice that there were now presents under the tree.

"Guess we missed him," James tried to make his best sad face although his insides seemed to be dancing and he felt the happiest he could ever remember being.

"Oh well," Lily shrugged before leaning in for more. She noticed something as her lips were busy doing something else. These kisses were quite sweet, not something you'd expect to come from a relationship so fraught with sexual tension. Lily pulled back and rested her head on his chest playing with the simple white tee-shirt he wore.

"You know I really like you,"

"I got that impression, yeah," James said smirking slightly.

"I'm not quite sure what made me turn so quickly…"

"My charm, good looks perhaps," she swatted him on the arm at that.

"G-d, I'm going to end up sleeping in your arms again aren't I?" Lily asked sounding more amused than annoyed.

"I don't have a problem with it,"

"Of course you don't," Lily paused, "But what about everyone else?"

"What could anyone else possibly say? We're Lily and James Potter, we were obviously meant to be!"

"Lily EVANS and James Potter," she replied sounding exhausted, "And that's just the trouble; you are my arch nemesis, we are sworn enemies,"

"WERE sworn enemies Flower, were- WAIT!!!" James looked up, "Does this mean that now you're MY flower?"

"No you arse I belong to Sirius,"

"I guess I'll have to talk to him then. Maybe I ought to buy you," James looked thoughtful as Lily smacked him on the shoulder, "Whaddaya say Flower, somewhere around 50 or so galleons?"

"I'm worth more than that!"

"Oh you think so?" James asked his tone light and teasing.

"Have fun figuring out how much when I've left you," she started to get up as though she was leaving, but there was no way he was letting her go. Ever. Lily sat backc down nestled comfortably into his chest. She fell asleep quickly her breathing light and even. James watched her for a while almost wishing her eyes were open so he could see the startling green that had captured him from the beginning.

XxXxXxXx

They woke up together and James resisted an urge to jump up and open all of his presents at once. "Presents day, presents day," he called out softly in a sing-song voice. But this presents day was going to be a very different presents day. He was more excited to give his gift to her, than he was to receive one. Lily smiled up at him her shirt rumpled and her hair splayed across his chest. Her eyes were gummy with sleep and therewas a red mark on her cheek, an imprint from his tee-shirt. In his eye's she'd never looked more beautiful.

Hid flower laughed softly and got up stretching as she walked towards the tree. James hopped up, following rather lopsidedly working out the kinks in his knees. Grabbing a large silver box he began to bounce from foot to foot. Lily's smile spread to the corners of her eyes as she watched him bounce. "A bit eager are we?" she asked him, loving how the seventeen year old was acting like a little kid.

"Yeah, umm I want to give this to you," The usually cool and collected head boy unceremoniously shoved the box into her hands. Lily slowly lifted off the top after carefully untying the green ribbon. Her smile grew as she lifted a lime colored wig out of the box. James looked relieved as she giggled placing it on her head.

But there was more. She gasped as she pulled out the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. James looked at her reaction, "Nothing is set in stone, but my 18th birthday is in a few months and my mum wants to have a big party. Sort of a graduation/becoming a muggle man sort of thing. I'm looking for an escort, and I'd love for you to meet her…my mum I mean," he blushed thinking of another gift he had in mind, one for after she'd met his mum and he'd met hers.

Lily simply nodded, a little bewildered by the extravagance of the gift. She'd almost forgotten how rich he was. There was no way her gift could measure up to his. She handed him a small box and sat there hoping that he wouldn't think her to be cheap compared to him. James opened it excitedly tearing off the wrapping. He pulled out his gift and laughed just as hard as Lily had at the wig.

James held his favorite gift of all time above his head and then leaned in to kiss Lily, smiling the whole time. Lily took the mistletoe from him and fiddled with it, wishing that he'd gotten the deeper meaning.

"I enchanted it to last a lot longer," she said turning to face him uncertainly.

"Good, because I'm planning to be with you a lot longer," James replied happier than he'd ever been. He knew she hadn't just given him mistletoe, she'd given him a promise. And he intended to hold up his end. As James looked lovingly into the green orbs he discovered that his whole world revolved around them looking just as they did now, matching her hair perfectly and overflowing with love for him.

Wow, sorry that took me so long to do, it wasn't even that good, it's just I had spring break and then a new story. You know how it happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
